Gakuen Smash
by Calieut
Summary: Lucas es nuevo en el Instituto Smash, y no conoce a nadie.


El Instituto smash era un sitio donde solo iban los mejores. Las personas más listas, capaces de resolver cualquier cosa y plantarle cara a cualquier dificultad. Cada año recibian cientos de solicitudes, pero apenas eran aceptadas algunas. De hecho, solían expulsar a gente a menudo. Solo querían lo mejor, y nada menos que la perfección.

Y este año entraba Lucas. Fue solo, ya que su padre Flint tenía que quedarse en Tazmilly, por lo que no podía acompañarlo. Tampoco podía ir con él su perro Boney por razones obvias.

Lo cual significaba que debía ir solo. Al joven Lucas no le gustaba estar solo. Flint le habia repetido que iba a hacer muchos amigos, y que no estaría solo, pero a Lucas no se le daba eso de conocer gente. Se llevaba bien con Kumatora, una amiga un poco mayor, y con Duster, el cual era aun más mayor. Ah, y su perro tambien era un gran amigo. Pero no tenía muchos mas. Quizá los vecinos del pueblo donde vivía podían considerarse amigos, aunque...

Podría haber ido a esa escuela con su hermano, pero, bueno, digamos que no aceptaron su solicitud, por no desvelar mucho.

Lucas no quería irse a aquel lugar. Pero, ¿quien sabe? Igual se lo acaba pasando bien.

Se alojaba en un apartamento cerca del instituto él solo. Demasiado espacio para una sola persona. Demasiada soledad. Pero no estaba tan mal.

Llegó el primer día de clase. Se despertó temprano, ya que no podría llegar tarde a un instituto tan estricto como el Instituto Smash. Se puso una camiseta amarilla con rayas rojas y un vaquero, y se peinó. Cogió la mochila lleno de libros gordos y se dirigió al instituto.

Entró y miró a su alrededor. Todo el instituto estaba pintado de blanco, sin una mota de suciedad, al contrario que las uñas de su amigo Duster. Ah, si el estuviera aqui, no se sentiría tan perdido.

Estaba lleno de gente, de estudiantes normales, de niños que corrían y de adolescentes hablando y riendo. Caminó por el pasillo, mirando a su alrededor, curioso, y fijandose en todas las personas que veía.

Observó a una chica rubia, de ojos azules y con una coleta alta hablando con un chico vestido de negro. Vió a un chico con bigote hablar con otra rubia. Miró a un chico de pelo azul mas o menos largo haciendole bromas a otro chico rubio que vestia de verde.

Y, caminando sin mirar por donde pasaba, chocó con una persona sin darse cuenta. Por su altura dedujo que iba a un curso mayor.

-Eh, ¿te has perdido?

-S-si... Soy...Nuevo... - Tímidez.

-Soy Red. - Y sonrió, agustandose la gorra. - ¿A que clase vas?

-A... Primero...

Y, sin tener que pedir nada, el chico le dio indicaciones para llegar a su aula. Le pareció bastante amable, ojala el resto de alumnos fuese así con el.

Estaba lleno de personas de su edad, o al menos la mayoria.

Vió a tres chicos conversar entre risas, bastante altas.

Uno era rubio, vestia de verde, tenía los ojos enormes y un rostro muy expresivo. Otro era moreno, de ojos negros, cara muy redonda, flequillo y parecía friolero, ya que llevaba un abrigo muy grueso. Y otro... Lucas lo miró detenidamente. Tenía los ojos Violeta. Parecían muy amigos, excepto porque el rubio tenía cara de enfadado, mientras los otros dos reían muy alto. Se acercó un poco para oir la conversación, pero entonces llegó la profesora.

-¡Venga, sentaros todos! Como creo que ya sabeis, tenemos un alumno nuevo, Lucas. Espero que seais amables con el y bla, bla... ¡Empecemos las clases!

El día empezó suave, repasando cosas que a todos se les había olvidado por el verano, pero despues de un par de horas la profesora decidió empezar a exigir. Para ser el primer dia, fue un poco duro. No se imaginaba como sería cuando llegase el final de las clases, en junio. (N/A. En el lugar donde vivo, las clases acaban en junio, okis?)

Si que era un instituto duro, el primer dia ya tenían deberes para casa. Pero Lucas podía soportar todo eso, además, tenía mucho tiempo libre para estudiar, y mucho silencio en su nuevo hogar para concentrarse. Aunque en el fondo preferiría tener a su hermano gemelo molestandole porque si y sin dejarle estudiar, a su madre riñendole y a su padre dandole lecciones sobre sus estudios. Como una familia normal. Y ahí estaba, con 15 años viviendo solo... Cuando hace unos años no podía tan siquiera separarse de su madre ni unos minutos.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y todos los alumnos salieron el aula corriendo como almas que lleva el viento. Los tres chicos que Lucas había visto antes seguían en el aula, que ahora estaba deshabitada.

El rubio y el chico abrigado discutían, y el de los ojos violeta no hablaba, molesto. Miró a lucas y se acercó a él, a lo que este reaccionó poniendose rojo y agachando la mirada.

-¡Hola, Lucas!

-H..H...ho... -se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

-Vaya, ¿eres tímido? Conmigo no tienes por que avergonzarte de nada, podemos hablar tranquilamente. - Dijo con una sonrisa. Pero Lucas no respondió. - Me llamo Ness.

-Ho-hola Ness... - Dijo el rubio, jugueteando con sus dedos. Ness lo miraba fijamente, observando sus ojos azules.

-Si quieres puedes venirte con nosotros, mira. - se giró- Ese que es rubio y tiene cara de amargado es Toon Link, y el chico que esta a su lado es Popo. Son muy amigos, aunque discuten a menudo.

-¡Gah, te odio, asqueroso come-berenjenas!

-Como sea. ¿Comemos algo? - Dijo Popo.

-¡Ah, por fin dices algo inteligente!

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cafeteria. Estaba llenisima de gente, pero había una mesa vacía.

-¡Aquí es donde nos sentamos nosotros! Nadie se atreve a quitarnos el sitio, jeje.

-Le falta una silla a Lucas...

Pero Lucas miró y había tres sillas más en la mesa.

-Esas sillas ya estan ocupadas... Iré a por una. - Popo se levantó y cogió una de otra mesa, en la que Lucas se sentó. A los dos minutos llegó Red, el chico que antes había ayudado a Lucas. Se sentó en su mesa.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase? - Digo sonriendo.

-Oh, bien. - Digo Ness - Hemos conocido a Lucas, es nuevo.

-¡Ah! Ya lo conozco. Lo vi antes.

Lucas le sonrió timidamente, y Red le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda riendo.

Después llegó un chico pelirrojo con cara de malhumor.

-Red, ¡te dije que me esperaras!

-Tenía hambre...

-¡Me da igual!

Volvieron a presentarse, el chico se llamaba Roy.

-Es muy... Gruñon - Dijo Ness riendose.

Todavía quedaba una silla libre en aquella mesa... Y llegó una chica rubia, totalmente seria.

-Hola.

-¡Hola, Samus! - Gritó Ness sonriendo. - ¿Que tal las clases? - Y esta respondió encogiendose de hombros.

La verdad es que Samus era muy guapa. Rubia, de ojos azules, delgada...

-¿Quién es el novato?

-So...soy Lu-lucas.

-Ah. Yo soy Samus Aran. Me cargo a cualquier tío por dinero.

-¡Samus! - Dijo Red.

-Tambien puedo darle una pequeña paliza...

Lucas los miró a todos de reojo. Iban a ser las personas con las que conviviera el resto del curso, y quien sabe cuantos años...

-Deja que te enseñe el instituto. - Dijo Samus. - Escucha atentamente, porque es mejor que no lo descubras tu solo. Esta es nuestra mesa, y no permitimos que nadie nos la quite. Esa... - Señaló una mesa lejana - Allí está "la mafia italiana" tienen ese mote porque dos chicos de ellos son italianos y con bigote. Se llaman Mario y Luigi, y los que estan con ellos son Peach, Toad, Diddy y Donkey. Tienen nombres muy raros, pero son muy queridos por todos. En la mesa de al lado estan Zelda y Link. - Lucas se fijó en que se parecia mucho a su nuevo amigo Toon. - Si, es el hermano de Toon. Como iba diciendo, Zelda, Link, Kirby y Dedede. El de negro se hace llamar Meta Knight. Esos son las personas más "populares" de este instituto.

En aquella mesa están los matones, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ellos porque intentarán hacerte daño. Estan Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf y Porky. - Ness gruñó al escuchar el ultimo nombre y bebió un poco de su refresco. - Y en esa mesa...

Antes de que siguiera, sonó el timbre, lo que significaba que había que volver a clase.


End file.
